


home with you

by pikabeom



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Golden Child - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, bongbeom, bottom!jibeom, gncd, golcha, its also jibeoms first, may be bad bc its my first time, maybe alittle, rated, top!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikabeom/pseuds/pikabeom
Summary: jaehyun and jibeom gets some alone time at home. but what they didn't know is that the members are coming back early.





	home with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello there my fellow goldenness, its my first time writing a fanfic and there may be errors so please understand~
> 
> its a rated pwp fic based on bongbeom (top!jaehyun and bottom!jibeom) so if you’re not comfortable with it, please leave now (technically they are adults already so--)
> 
> I also realise there are very little golcha rated fanfics so I am here to save the hard stans, hopefully. I hope you enjoy it

☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ 

“ya! wake up everyone! who wants to go to the beach with me today?!” daeyeol exclaimed, banging on the doors of every room, waking the members up. 

his roommate, joochan and himself entered the room the adult members shared, with daeyeol hitting them with the extra pillows in an attempt to wake them up from their sleepy state, while joochan jumped onto seungmin’s bed to shake his beloved hyung awake. 

“ah hyung! it’s only 8am, let me sleep just a little more!” youngtaek murmured with his eyes half closed and head still on his pillow. 

“sungyoon ah, wake up! you should wake up so the kids would wake up too~” daeyeol said gently because he has this soft spot for sungyoon (which he would not admit in front of the other members) but nevertheless slaps his butt in the process. 

sungyoon gets up, rubbing his eyes to get used to the sunlight. “good boy!” daeyeol said, ruffling sungyoon’s hair.  
after sungyoon got up, he started waking the other members in his room up, like the mother he is. 

daeyeol headed to the younger members rooms afterwards and sees all 4 of them still in a deep sleep. “can’t they hear me knocking on their doors or what?!” daeyeol said, half annoyed. but after seeing how peaceful the maknaes of the groups look asleep, he grew soft and the annoy he had in him faded. 

he started off with donghyun, who seems to be the easiest to wake up. expectedly, donghyun got up a few moments after daeyeol tapped him.  
next was jaehyun. jaehyun was sleeping on his stomach and it was such a cute sight in daeyeol’s eyes. 

“jaehyun ah, let’s go to the beach! it would be fun!” daeyeol tapped jaehyun gently.  
“wh-at hyung? the beach?” the words didn’t come out clearly because his face was buried in the pillow.  
“yes!!! let’s go!” daeyeol yelled excitedly.  
“but hyung, i don’t feel exactly in the mood to go today. plus i don’t like the smell of the sea. you guys can just go without me, okay?”  
“alright then. i will see if any other member wants to stay with you so you don’t feel so bored in the dorms.”  
“thanks daeyeol hyung.” 

daeyeol went over to jibeom’s bed and proceeded to wake him up. 

“jibeom ah, wake up!”  
“i wna slee mor” jibeom mumbled incoherently.  
“you want to sleep more? till what time?”  
“10am... i slept so late last night so i need my sleep hyung...”  
“we need to go now or not we will get stuck in traffic later on, jibeom ah.”  
“dont worry, just go without me then, hyung.”  
“alright, stay with jaehyunie then. he’s staying behind too. you guys can entertain each other but don’t mess the dorm up please!”  
“thank you hyung,..” jibeom drifted back into dreamland. 

daeyeol stood up to wake the little one in the bunk above. 

“ogu ogu, wake up bomin ah!”  
“ahh hyung, let me sleep more!” bomin said as he hit the pillows and covered his face with the blanket.  
“wake up, the hyungs are going to be waiting for you. do you want that?” daeyeol said in the softest tone ever.  
“ugh okay hyung! will be up in a bit.” bomin answered.

“daeyeol hyung! this is so unfair! you wake bomin up so gently and lovingly, and you wake me up by smacking a pillow on my face?!” youngtaek screamed.  
“sorry youngtaek ah, you’re a grown man and he’s still a baby.”  
“what... whatever.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------- jaehyun was the first of the two to wake up. from his upper bunk diagonally across jibeom’s lower one, he could see jibeom lying on his single bed, his oversized shirt was hitched slightly upwards, exposing jibeom’s cute and chubby tummy. 

he went down the ladder to wash up before walking the whole dorm, to find out that only jibeom and him were left at home.

jaehyun was definitely liking this. he always had something for his one-month younger friend. It’s the way he smiles so wide that his eyes would turn into crescents, to how naive and innocent he is in everything he does, and how perfect he thinks his body curves must feel every-time he sees jibeom’s body when they wash up together, that jaehyun loves so much about this boy. and now he has alone time to spend with him. 

“wake up jibeom-ah! its 10am already. let’s watch a movie!” the older of the two said loud enough for jibeom to wake up from his sleep. jibeom rubbed his eyes and ruffled against the sheets, causing the blanket to be pushed away, revealing his pale smooth thighs and the baby blue tight boxers jibeom was wearing. jaehyun could see the small bulge in jibeom’s boxers, and it would be a lie if jaehyun didn’t stare at it for a good whole 15 seconds. jaehyun pushed those thoughts away and told jibeom to come to the kitchen to have breakfast after washing up. 

“jaehyun ah, he’s your team member, you can’t do this.” jaehyun’s inner thoughts screamed. jibeom was just irresistible, he wanted to touch him in every way he could and claim kim jibeom as his. 

at that very moment, jibeom entered the kitchen, with the same oversized tee that hung low which revealed his shoulders and collarbone seductively, as if it was desperately telling jaehyun to devour it. he also has only the boxers on but it was well hidden away by the oversized shirt, but jaehyun knew about it when jibeom bent down to pick up a spoon he dropped earlier. jaehyun once again pushed those pervertic thoughts away. 

after the breakfast which was just cereal, they headed to the couch while talking about what the other members must be doing now.  
“what movie do you want to watch, jibeom ah?” 

“uhm.... let me think..” 

“i suddenly thought of one since the hyungs are not at home but i don’t know if i should watch it...” jibeom continued. 

“just tell me, we’ll watch it together!” 

“okay... remember when i said i wanted to watch a 19+ rated movie when i turned an adult? seeing that we are friends who just turned adults, is it fine to watch it together?” 

jaehyun was lowkey shocked to hear it coming from jibeom’s mouth. he didn’t expect jibeom would choose to watch a rated film with him and just him. jaehyun started to get tense thinking about what is to come... 

“of course… which one do you want to watch?” jaehyun asked. 

“i don’t know of many, but i have heard of the 50.. shades? is that what it is called?” jibeom questioned innocently. 

“i know what you are talking about. i will find the movie online and let’s watch it..” jaehyun gulped while typing in the movie title. “calm down jaehyun ah...nothing is going to happen.” he thought to himself. 

once the movie started playing, jaehyun glanced over to jibeom to see him watching the first few minutes of the movie without much expressions. even without expressions, jibeom looked like a piece of art, so beautiful. 

nearing the climax of the movie where the two main characters started getting all steamy and all over each other, jaehyun glanced over to jibeom once again to see how he was coping, only to see jibeom’s face all red and flustered at seeing such scenes for the first time, and he had his knees up to his chest, trying to avoid some of the hard core scenes. 

“what an innocent baby boy..” jaehyun thought. 

Suddenly, jaehyun felt a tug on his sleeve.  
“yes, jibeomie?”

“jaehyun.....”

“why?” 

at this point of time, jibeom’s face was so red and he seemed to be out of breath and panting. 

jaehyun slowly understood what was happening. 

“jaehyun ah.... i feel weird.. i don’t know what to do...” 

“what is it jibeom? you need to tell me.” jaehyun pretended not to know, so that jibeom can say it from his own mouth.

jaehyun paused the movie and turned his full attention on jibeom. 

jibeom’s huge eyes were half-lidded right now, he was supporting himself with his both arms while facing jaehyun, and tiny moans escaped his opened mouth, but not escaping jaehyun’s ears. 

he slowly but carefully looked down at jibeom’s tight underwear, and sure enough, he could see the erection beneath it, he could see how jibeom's junior wants to just get out of the restrain which was the underwear. 

jibeom continued moaning softly which turned jaehyun on too and jaehyun could feel a huge tent growing slowly in his boxers as time went by. 

a small part of jaehyun still felt that this wasn’t right and he wanted to just tell the younger to go back to bed and hopefully the erection would go off. but another part of jaehyun wanted this. this was his chance. jibeom also needed his help. if jibeom or the other members know about it, he could just say that it was merely done to help his friend, nothing other than that. 

jaehyun finally made a decision. 

“jibeom.. do you trust me?” 

“of course... why not… please just help me. it hurts.” 

jaehyun pushed jibeom down to lie on the couch, and towered over him. he then slowly lowered down to the direction of south and came right in front of jibeom’s huge erection. he could see how sensitive jibeom was to react to that one rated scene. 

jibeom had his eyes shut closed, feeling too embarrassed now that he also caught on to what was making him feel this way. 

jaehyun slowly reached out his palm to lightly feel the tent under jibeom’s boxers, only to have jibeom moaning even louder this time. he started palming jibeom through his boxers which caused jibeom to be an even louder moaning mess. he could feel the heat emitting from under that thin piece of clothing separating his hand from jibeom’s private region. 

“jaehyun please....” jibeom whispered airily. 

jaehyun knew jibeom needed more. he finally hooked his fingers on the waistband of jibeom’s boxers, and started pulling his boxers down slowly, hoping not to scare the boy even further. it was a little hard work to pull his boxers down as the erection hooked on to the boxers but sprang up proudly once freed. 

jibeom instinctively clasped both his hands to his below regions, feeling all shy now that his team mate has seen him in this horny state. 

jaehyun went back up and licked jibeom’s earlobe, emitting another moan from jibeom, whispering a “don’t be scared. i will take care of you.” while pulling away jibeom’s hands to reveal his now almost fully erected dick. 

jaehyun decides to just go all out to take care of his friend and started touching and stroking jibeom’s dick, teasing him a little at first, seeing how jibeom jerks up every time he is being touched. 

jaehyun palms and strokes his dick even faster now, causing jibeom’s back to arch beautifully, open his legs even wider unknowingly, and thrusting his lower regions up to get more friction. the continuous erotic sounds coming out from jibeom’s innocent mouth turns jaehyun on even more which made jaehyun take his boxers and shirt off in an instant too. 

jaehyun continues with his experienced hands and soon, he could see the pre-cum oozing out from jibeom’s now fully erected dick. jibeom looked down to see this sight and immediately goes back to covering his eyes. jaehyun motioned for jibeom to take off his shirt and jibeom sat up to do so, jaehyun taking it and throwing it away somewhere in the living room. 

they were both in their naked glory now. 

jibeom was still too new at this, so he was glancing at everywhere and anywhere, only avoiding jaehyun’s gaze. jaehyun slowly came up to face jibeom, now closing the gap between their lips. jibeom closed his eyes and let jaehyun lead the kiss. he moulded their lips together and at that moment jaehyun felt like he was in heaven. he never expected that their lips would fit so perfectly with one another. 

jaehyun tried to deepen the kiss by bringing one hand up and searched for jibeom’s nipples. once he found them, he played with it, rubbing, squeezing it. jibeom couldn’t help but opened his mouth and moan at this sensation, allowing jaehyun to take this opportunity to push his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. 

jibeom screamed even louder this time with the amount of pleasure he is receiving from jaehyun’s skilled fingers against his perked nipples and long tongue exploring every inch of his mouth easily. 

jibeom tasted very sweet, with a tinge of cereal and milk jaehyun could taste from the breakfast earlier. 

after the intense make out session, jaehyun went lower and started grazing and licking on jibeom’s both nipples, causing jibeom’s head to tilt backwards and jaehyun swear it was the most breath-taking sight he had ever seen. 

he could feel jibeom’s hard on thrusting up time after time against his own, as if trying to get his attention.

jaehyun brought down his attention to the erected dick which was now leaking so much pre-cum that it was staining jibeom’s stomach, and started bringing it into his mouth, bit by bit. It being jibeom’s first time, he squeezed his legs shut at the overwhelming surge of euphoria, and did not know where to place his hands at and simply placed it at the side of this body awkwardly.

jaehyun increased the speed of bobbing his head up and down, using his hands to stroke the parts he couldn’t fit in his mouth, evoking as much pleasure to jibeom as he can by deep throating occasionally. he wanted jibeom’s first experience to be the best he ever had. 

“jaehyun! stop! i am going to pee! pull out now!” jibeom screamed and he started moaning faster and, in a way higher pitched. 

jaehyun held in his laughter at how innocent jibeom was, but didn’t pull the dick out of his mouth. jibeom tried to pull jaehyun off with the little strength he had, but to no avail. jaehyun’s sucking was too much to handle and jibeom finally cum into jaehyun’s mouth. 

jaehyun could feel the warm and salty white liquid fill his mouth instantly and since it was jaehyun’s first time having someone’s cum in his mouth, the taste was too foreign that forced him to grab a tissue by the coffee table beside him and spat it out. 

“i told you to pull out, didn’t i?” jibeom spoke in a raspy voice.

“it’s okay babe. there’s still more to come.”

jibeom’s eyes opened wide after hearing that and before he could say anything, he was flipped so easily on to all fours, ass high up for jaehyun to see. 

jaehyun pulled jibeom’s ass cheeks apart to reveal the pink hole, so cute, clenching and unclenching around air in front of him. 

he could tell that jibeom was still over-sensitive from the orgasm, but he knew that neither him, nor jibeom had enough of this pleasure. 

jaehyun brought three fingers down to jibeom’s mouth and ordered jibeom to suck on it, knowing that this virgin boy probably wouldn’t know what he was supposed to do with three fingers in his mouth. jibeom started out by sucking lightly but after a couple of minutes, he was sucking on the fingers as if his life depended on it. 

after jaehyun deemed it to be wet enough, he pulled the fingers out of jibeom’s mouth and started circling it around jibeom’s hole, causing another moan to exit jibeom’s mouth. 

“nghh… hurry...” jibeom begged. 

“baby... you were totally clueless and innocent right a few hours ago and now you’re begging for me to go quicker? you learn so fast...” jaehyun answered in a sexy voice. 

“ah...” jibeom was shocked at how desperate he feels to want to have something in him.

jaehyun stuck one finger into jibeom’s hole and he couldn’t believe how tight he was. he felt grateful to have prepared jibeom. he stuck another finger in and started scissoring him. jibeom screamed from the little discomfort he was feeling, so jaehyun reached in front to stroke jibeom’s now already half-hard dick to make him feel better. 

jaehyun finally added a third finger to join the other two and pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, causing jibeom to moan for more every time he thrusts the fingers out. 

jaehyun spat on his hands before coating it on his hard on. after he think it was enough, he positioned in front of jibeom’s hole, and started pushing it in. even after the preparation earlier, jibeom was still so tight, he felt so warm in him. 

jibeom groaned and screamed from the pain he was feeling, and jaehyun stopped a while to let jibeom adjust to the new feeling. jibeom wriggled around after a while, signalling jaehyun that he was fine to move on. 

Jaehyun started thrusting in and out of jibeom at a slow pace, picking up speed as time passed. Jibeom was still shy at this feeling so jaehyun could tell that jibeom was still controlling the moans to stop coming out of his mouth. 

“just let it out baby, don’t be shy. It’s just the two of us here.”

Jibeom’s high pitched moans seem to get quicker and louder as jaehyun pounded into jibeoms tight hole like there is no tomorrow, continuously hitting onto jibeom’s prostate. he reached to the front and grabbed hold of his dick again and began stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. being over sensitive from the earlier session, jaehyun knew that jibeom would not last long.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“what?! the beach is closed off for today? daeyeol-hyung!! why did you even insist on bringing us here without checking?! I could have gotten a few more hours of my precious sleep!” the youngest whined upon reaching their destination only to find out the beach was closed for the day due to the bad weather from the day before that made the water unsafe for the public. 

“sorry guys, let’s head back. I will call some chicken delivery when we get back!” daeyeol quickly came up with a solution to cheer the younger boys up.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“hyung! you promised. the next time we go, it better be open!” joochan said.

“alright, alright. I will make sure to check first next time!” daeyeol said as he opened the door to the dorms. 

“move in, daeyeol-hyung! why are you blocking the entrance?” seungmin shouted in annoyance.

“guys……” daeyeol stared at the direction of the sofa, which made the other members behind curious as to what daeyeol saw that made his jaw drop.

“what is happening!” sungyoon squeezed through the other members to see what the issue was that made daeyeol in such a state.

“what…”

On the couch was a very explicit sight of a brown-haired male under a blonde. From the angle, it didn’t seem that wrong until the members realised the two males were completely naked and jaehyun was obviously pounding inside the younger male below him like an animal, both their moans ricocheting through the air, and causing the sofa to creak loudly.

“shhh. don’t make a sound.. don’t embarrass the kids.” daeyeol, evidently shocked, but being the kind leader he was, mouthed to the other members.

even with daeyeol’s good intentions, jaehyun’s ears could pick up the sound of murmurs and footsteps shuffling through the door of the dorm. he looked up only to find 8 pairs of eyes staring back at him. jaehyun was startled and at the same time, embarrassed, when he saw the rest of the members and realised the situation he was in, but his body just wouldn’t listen to him. a part of him wanted to stop right there and then, but another part of him enjoyed being watched like this and continued to thrust ferociously into the smaller guy below him.

jibeom’s eyes were closed, and he was too lost in pleasure to realise what was happening. jaehyun pulled jibeom up towards his chest from behind, allowing the other members to see the full view of jibeom’s sweaty back sticking onto jaehyun’s equally sweat-covered chest, as well as jibeom’s leaking dick bouncing back and forth to the thrusts.

sungyoon’s motherly instincts acted up immediately and he covered bomin’s eyes and dragged him back to his room.

the rest of the members made eye contact with jaehyun’s lust-clouded eyes, and rushed to their rooms immediately, pretending that they did not see anything, and allowing the two boys to continue doing whatever they needed to.

even after the rest of the members hid in the protection of their rooms, they could still hear their moans, especially the ones that belong to the lead vocal of the group, so damn clearly. it was about a long 5 minutes later that they heard a very ear-piercing scream followed by silence that they knew their love making session was over. 

both lied on the couch, with cum oozing out of jibeom’s loose hole, and jaehyun’s dick now limp.

"jibeom... i want to say.. i love you." the words finally came out of jaehyun's mouth after a moment of silence as they came down from their high.

jibeom was a little surprised at the confession but nevertheless said the same three words back to jaehyun.

“thank you jaehyun… I feel much better now.”

“no need to, I am glad I could help you. but I am unsure if I could help you with what will happen next.” jaehyun said after finally coming to his senses a while later.

“what? you don’t need to help me anymore, I will take care of myself from now on.”

suddenly a loud crash could be heard from the kitchen.

“what is that sound?!” jibeom asked in shocked, moving closer to the blonde male, thinking that there was a ghost.

jaehyun looked down at jibeom. “yes, the other members are home.”

jibeom blinked, unable to believe his ears.

“and joochan may or may not have took a picture of us.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

alright, this was much longer than I expected. I am sorry for the constant use of the same vocabulary, I need to read up and learn more smut vocabulary rofl. feel free to leave me some constructive feedback since this is my first fanfiction ever, so I myself know that there are many parts that I am lacking in. thank you for reading, and hope you all enjoyed it! edit: I FEEL SO AWKWARD AFTER POSTING THIS, the feel to delete this is strong. (may delete after a while probably) 


End file.
